Colossal Titan Desu
by Sollux Capdick
Summary: Colossal Titan/Eren. That's all you'll ever need u


_Colossal Titan Desu_

_(A Colossal Titan/Eren Fanfiction)_

My eyes are gaunt and stare ahead, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. I stay here in the dark and contemplate my life. My choices, desires. What for? Why was this madness caused in my own head? Why was that _thing_the source of it all? Why must his perfectly-shaped body flaunt it's perfection my way so flamboyantly? Why must his head turn to meet my gaze, and let his enormous, beautiful eyes meet mine with a hungering desire so strong, it melts my body into the warmth of his gaze?

I wish I could find some reason to persuade the others not to fear, not to attack. I dread the day when humanity gains the power to defeat this monstrous mass of perfection, this beautiful, adorable,

_Colossal Titan._

My hands reach to grip sore, frozen arms, and my mind races, my dreams getting more erotic.

_The titan hovers over me, amazingly muscled arms crushing the ground around us. He draws closer, and flinching, I gasp and turn sideways, his body heat melting my flesh slightly, and he now tilts his head in for a kiss._

_Giggling, I push at his face. _

"_**Not now, honey. Someone might see..."**_

_He grins, and his beautiful bones gleam golden in the setting sun, shining, heavily-lashed eyes lower, and ever so slightly he licks his plump lips._

_Whispering promises into my ears spoken in a language of frenzied grunts, Titanian, he and I share a very tense, romantic moment._

And I wake up.

"C-colossal titan! Daisuke!"

_Tsk... A dream..._

I raise my head, thinking of him. Wishing for the only thing I have ever wanted, wanted this bad, wanted, with all my heart.

What is my motivation? Sure, I tell everyone that I wanted to avenge my mother. The agony was great in that moment. But it was nothing compared to the pain of wanting the affection of another being so much, that all other emotion was wiped out from the sheer mass of it.

Well, what was I supposed to do when I saw that enormous face, in all of its glory for the first time? Over fifty feet of massive features, all pristine, glimmering in the afternoon light.

Making a quick excuse to those that ran past, screeching, meaningless, I ran forwards, with all my might, just wanting to get a closer look at the unearthly being that held my attention so. Accidentally finding my mother, crushed, was a morbid distraction from utter perfection, in my opinion.

And so, a perfect lie was formed. And Karla Jaeger's death became meaningless, however extremely important, because it allowed me to have great reason in wanting to confront the titans. Because, if I joined the Recon Corps, if I became much stronger, I could have the position and the authority to get another glimpse, another moment of staring at the one thing I could truly say, I wanted to hold, to sit comfortable with, on a couch of some sort, and rest cradled in its lap, sleeping as my flesh slowly melted into a warm puddle of desire.

Tears are worked up again, somehow. Tears, tears, more tears. I am lovesick, oh so lovesick for this titan that I want to call my own.

Splintering above my head brings my body shooting out of my cold prison, and my gloomy demeanor is shattered as I see him, a sinewy arm reaching in, fingers grasping out for me, then holding me, slightly crushing my slim waist.

He pulls me up to him, eye to eye, and I begin laughing, my slender hands grasp the strong fist around me.

"_**COLOSSAL TITAN DESUUUU"**_

Those are the only words he speaks before I am filled with dread and I find myself rousing again.

A _yume_?

_DAMN! DAMN YOU, YUME KING! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GIVE ME A YUME THAT MEAN AND ADORABLY ROMANTIC!_

But... what could it mean? Colossal Titan desu...? What sort of message could be behind those words?

My door creaks open, however I don't look up. An unfamiliar voice finds its way to my unwilling eardrums.

"Eren... Commander Hanji wants you."

I grunt.

An awkward pause, then my door closes.

A sigh escapes my lips.

_C-corrossoru T-titannu..._


End file.
